<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who You Love Doesn't Matter by SpacedOutDreamerBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136348">Who You Love Doesn't Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy'>SpacedOutDreamerBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Coming Out, Family Feels, Gay Character, M/M, My First AO3 Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey has been acting strange lately. He's been sneaking out, lying. So naturally Dewey and Louie are suspicious. So they follow him one day and find out about a huge secret Huey's been keeping from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Welcome to my first DuckTales fic! Well, first on AO3 anyway. Note: The boys are aged up to 18 and Webby is aged up to 17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie lay upside down on his bed, watching Internet videos to try and drown out Dewey's talk show recording. Even after all these years, the blue triplet had never given up on his dream of becoming the host of his own show. It was annoying, having to sit through the fake interviews Dewey would have with inanimate objects, but Louie had to admire his brother's persistence.</p><p>"Louie! Come on, I need a guest speaker!"</p><p>"Nope. You're on your own for this one," Louie responded, feeling too lazy to get up from his spot.</p><p>"How am I gonna become a star if I can't even get help from my own brother?"</p><p>"Stardom is a path paved with trials, Dew. I'm helping you by not helping you."</p><p>"That doesn't even make sense!"</p><p>"You'll understand it when you're older."</p><p>"When I'm- we're the same age! And you're younger than me!"</p><p>"Yes, that whopping three seconds really makes an age difference, doesn't it Dewford?"</p><p>Huey entered the room at that moment, obviously preoccupied with his thoughts. He began searching their shared closet for something. </p><p>"Huey, thank gosh! Come be my guest speaker!"</p><p>"No thank you. I have somewhere to be and I need to be there-" Huey checked his watch. "Three minutes ago." He sighed. "Great, I'm late already."</p><p>"Where you going, Hue?" Louie asked.</p><p>Huey froze, and his brothers looked at each him questioningly. He smiled nervously as he started fidgeting with his hat in his hands.</p><p>"What? You're not gonna tell us?" Dewey asked. "Wait, is it illegal or something?"</p><p>"What? No!" Huey exclaimed. "I'm just... going to the library."</p><p>"The library," Louie repeated blandly. "If that's all, then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"</p><p>"Because you two would've called me a nerd and you know I hate that," Huey responded.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Dewey said with a smile. "Okay, go do your nerd thing, then."</p><p>Huey found the book he had been looking for and grabbed his backpack to put it in. He slung the pack over his shoulder and headed out of the room without another word. Dewey returned to his camera to start recording again. Louie, however, was skeptical about Huey's answer.</p><p>"Hey Dewey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I don't think Huey was telling us the truth."</p><p>Dewey looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Come on, it's Huey. He doesn't lie unless he's forced to."</p><p>Louie frowned. "I just... why did he seem so nervous about telling us where he was going?"</p><p>"I don't know. Like he said, he just didn't want to hear us call him a nerd."</p><p>"We call Huey a nerd everyday. He doesn't always like it, but he never really stops us, so it must not bother him too much. Besides, it feels like he's lying to us."</p><p>"So what do you want to do? Follow him?" Dewey asked, not actually meaning it. But when he saw Louie looking at seriously, he knew that he was contemplating the thought.</p><p>"Louie, we're teenagers now. Huey can go where he wants."</p><p>"So you're not the least bit curious?"</p><p>"Huey has his own life, okay? Let's just leave him be."</p><p>Louie jumped down from the bed. "But it could be an... adventure."</p><p>Dewey stopped, and a grin slowly crossed his face. Louie had just said the magic word.</p><p>"Okay, fine. I'm in. But if Huey finds out, I'm telling him it was your idea."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>-----</p><p>Dewey and Louie eventually caught up with Huey at a stoplight. They stayed out of sight, hiding behind anything that could obscure them. Huey was smiling as he walked, even humming a tune. Dewey and Louie had never seen their brother look this happy. He seemed elated at the thought of wherever he was going.</p><p>They continued walking until they reached the beach. The two other triplets hid by an old canoe shack, being careful as they poked their heads out to get a good look at their brother. The sun had began to set, turning the sky a brilliant orange-red color. Huey sat down his backpack and pulled out a towel to sit on. He had also brought many books, and he placed them next to him. </p><p>A figure in a dark hoodie soon approached. Dewey and Louie tried to get a good look at the person's face, but it was impossible in the fading light. Huey smiled when they arrived, and he stood up and hugged them.</p><p>"Well, we know Huey has known them for a while," Louie said. "He doesn't usually hug people he doesn't know." </p><p>Huey and the unknown person sat down on the towel, and they began flipping through the books. Dewey sighed heavily.</p><p>"This is it? A study session? Jeez, of all the boring things he could have done. I thought he was hiding some big secret, like maybe he was half-duck, half-alligator or something."</p><p>Louie gave him a blank look. "Half-duck, half-alligator?"</p><p>'I'm just saying, you never know."</p><p>When Louie returned his gaze to his brother, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Dewey turned to see what Louie was so shocked about, then his jaw dropped in amazement as well.</p><p>Huey had kissed them.</p><p>Dewey and Louie couldn't believe their eyes. Huey was on a date! </p><p>"So that's why he was being so secretive!" Louie exclaimed. "He has a girlfriend!"</p><p>"Huey the first one with a girlfriend?" Dewey said incredulously. "I always thought it would be me who had a girlfriend first."</p><p>Louie whacked him on the back of the head. "Thanks for the consideration."</p><p>"Well you just never seemed interested in dating, so I assumed-"</p><p>"Whatever. Come on, let's go home."</p><p>"Now? But Huey's still on his date!" </p><p>"Exactly. Give him some space. This is Huey's moment."</p><p>Dewey crossed his arms bitterly. "Ugh, fine. But I'm totally asking him about it when he gets home."</p><p>"No you won't! He can't know we followed him, he'll flip out!"</p><p>"Okay, okay. I won't say anything," Dewey agreed. </p><p>Hiding behind his back were his fingers, crossed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come soon. I have no exact schedule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey came home three minutes to ten that night, the closest he'd ever been to curfew. Donald met him in the foyer of the mansion when he arrived.</p><p>"Huey, you're usually home earlier than this. Everything okay?"</p><p>Huey smiled at his uncle. "Yeah, of course! Just... got a little too immersed at the library. But I'd never come home late."</p><p>Donald smiled back at him. "I know. You and your brothers are good kids. I'm glad you don't spend all your nights partying or on a date or something."</p><p>Huey laughed nervously, although his uncle didn't catch it. "A date? No, not yet anyway."</p><p>He slowly made his way up the stairs and stopped at his room. The light was off under the door and he sighed with relief. Dewey and Louie must have turned in early. He opened the door quietly as to not wake his brothers up. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the window. Huey put his backpack down and started to get ready for bed, when a sudden flash of bright light nearly blinded him. Huey threw up his hands to cover his eyes, peeking out through his fingers.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>He finally saw Dewey, holding a flashlight, grinning like a Cheshire cat. </p><p>"Hello Hubert. Welcome home."</p><p>"What is this?" Huey asked tiredly. He really wasn't ready to put up with his brother's antic tonight.</p><p>"Just a little interview, dear brother."</p><p>"Dewey, I'm not in the mood to do your stupid show."</p><p>"First, it's not stupid. And second, this isn't about my show. This is about you sneaking out to go on a date."</p><p>All the blood drained from Huey's face. He looked at Dewey, wide-eyed.</p><p>"D-Date? Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about.</p><p>"Dude, you can't deny it. Me and Louie saw you."</p><p>"Saw me? Wait, were you guys spying on me?"</p><p>Louie entered the room at that exact second, already in his bedclothes, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He stopped at the sight of his brothers staring back at him, Huey with a look of anger etched across his face.</p><p>"Uh... what's up?"</p><p>"Did you and Dewey spy on me today?!"</p><p>Louie almost choked on his toothpaste. "What? Dewey, we had an agreement!"</p><p>Dewey held up his hand. "Crossed fingers trick. Never gets old."</p><p>Louie sighed. "Okay Huey, yes. We followed you today."</p><p>"Does privacy not exist anymore?"</p><p>"Look, you were lying to us. I mean, you can't expect us to not try to figure out what you're doing."</p><p>"What I do in my own time is my business, Louie! This is a breach of trust."</p><p>"I know, I know. But if you were in our place, wouldn't you have wanted to find out too?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Louie raised an eyebrow. Huey squirmed a little until he finally threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.</p><p>"Okay, fine! I would've have wanted to find out! But it still hurts to know you went behind my back like that."</p><p>"Like how it hurts us to know you didn't want to tell us?"</p><p>Huey thought about that for a second. "Wow. Touché, Louie."</p><p>"Will you forgive us?" Dewey asked.</p><p>Huey smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll forgive you two. But don't follow me again."</p><p>"I don't make promises," Louie replied.</p><p>"Okay, enough of that. Who's the girl?" Dewey asked excitedly. </p><p>"The girl?" Huey responded, obviously confused by the question.</p><p>"Huey! The girl you've been seeing! Who is she?"</p><p>Huey thought for a second, before his eyes widened in realization.</p><p>"You guys think I have a girlfriend?"</p><p>Louie blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah. That's what we've been talking about this whole time? What were you thinking about?"</p><p>Huey shook his head. "I mean, yeah! A girlfriend! I totally have a girlfriend. Sorry, I guess I just confused myself."</p><p>Louie looked suspicious. He had a feeling that Huey was lying again, but he didn't want to call him out on it. </p><p>"So come on! Tell us what she's like!" Dewey insisted.</p><p>"Um, she's really great. Smart, funny. "</p><p>"She pretty? We didn't get to see her face."</p><p>Huey chuckled nervously. "Uh, yup. Very pretty."</p><p>"Good for you, Hue. We can't wait to meet her."</p><p>"Yeah... me too." He pretended to yawn. "Oh, would you look at the time. It's late, we should get to sleep. You know, eight hours of sleep is the standard. Well, nice talking to you two, goodnight."</p><p>Huey jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head. Dewey and Louie got into their respective beds and readied themselves for sleep. Louie, however, was still bothered.</p><p>"Hey Dewey?" he whispered. After a second came a muffled reply.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Call me crazy, but I think Huey's still lying to us."</p><p>Nothing from the blue triplet.</p><p>"Dewey?"</p><p>He had already fallen asleep. Louie sighed, left to his own thoughts.</p><p>Why was Huey lying?</p><p>-----</p><p>Huey left early the next morning to sign as a Junior Woodchuck camp counselor for the upcoming sleepaway camp that was occurring in two months. Although he had long since aged out of the organization, he still returned as a counselor to teach younger JW's all he knew and more. Dewey and Louie didn't have much planned for themselves. Webby was out with Lena and Violet doing who knows what, Scrooge was working in his office, Donald was still asleep in the houseboat, and Della was giving a speech at the local convention center about moon life.</p><p>Louie sat on the couch in front of the TV, flicking through channels. All that seemed to be on was reruns. Ottoman Empire was on, but Louie had already seen all the episodes and had grown out of the show anyway. He landed on some nature documentary and couldn't care less about looking through more channels, so he kept it on. Dewey walked in the room and flopped down next to his brother.</p><p>"Louie..." he whined.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm boooored."</p><p>"Not my problem."</p><p>Silence. Until Dewey smacked him with a throw pillow.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>Dewey pouted. "Come on! Let's do something!"</p><p>"Like what? "</p><p>Dewey sat for a minute, trying to come up with a plan. "We could... go see that new movie playing at the theater."</p><p>"I saw the reviews on that. It's supposed to suck."</p><p>"Then we can laugh at how bad it is. Let's go!"</p><p>Louie rolled his eyes and left the mansion with Dewey. It was a bright, warm day in Duckburg. Summer was starting soon, and the streets were crowded with kids and their parents. The two brothers arrived at the movie theater, which was pretty empty for this time of day.</p><p>"Go ahead, Dew, buy the tickets."</p><p>"Me? Why not you? I know you still have birthday cash on you."</p><p>"You wanted to come, you pay."</p><p>"Well I... hey, is that Huey?"</p><p>Louie crossed his arms. "Trying to distract me so I forget to ask you to pay?"</p><p>Dewey shook his head. "No, over there. By the burger stand."</p><p>Louie followed his brother's gaze over to where he was pointing. He was right, Huey was at the burger stand. He seemed to be waiting for someone. </p><p>"Yeah. Let's see if he'll pay for our tickets," Louie joked. They crossed the street to meet their brother. </p><p>"Hey Huey!" Dewey greeted him. Huey jumped about a foot in the air.</p><p>"G-Guys!" he exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?"</p><p>"We were gonna see a movie. But Cheapo McTightwad over here won't pay for the tickets."</p><p>"Once again, if it was your idea, you should pay," Louie shot at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here Huey?"</p><p>"Well... I... you see..."</p><p>He never finished his sentence. A male duck about their age approached them, smiling when he saw Huey.</p><p>"Hi Huey, You ready for our..." He trailed off once he noticed Dewey and Louie standing there. "Oh... uh... are these-"</p><p>"Yeah, my brothers," Huey said dejectedly. </p><p>"Do they know about-"</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>Louie looked at the two of them. "Uh, who's this? Friend of yours, Huey?"</p><p>Huey started fidgeting. "You... could say that."</p><p>The new guy sighed. "I... guess you should tell them. Can't really keep it secret now."</p><p>"Okay, can somebody please explain what's going on here?" Dewey begged. Huey sighed.</p><p>"Yeah. Dewey, Louie, this is Artemis. He's... he's my boyfriend."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Artemis is an original character I created.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boyfriend?" Louie repeated. "Wait, Huey... this is who you've been dating? Not a girl?"</p><p>Huey looked at the ground. "Y-Yes..."</p><p>"So... does that mean you're...?" Dewey began, but not sure if he should finish his sentence.</p><p>"Gay?" Huey said for him.</p><p>"Yeah, that."</p><p>Huey looked at Artemis, then back at his brothers. "Yes. I'm gay."</p><p>Louie nodded. "You owe me ten bucks, Dewey."</p><p>Huey was surprised. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Oh, we kind of figured out you were gay months ago," Dewey answered, begrudgingly taking a ten dollar bill from his wallet.</p><p>"It was just a matter of when you would officially tell us," Louie continued, happily taking the money from Dewey.</p><p>"But... how did you guys know?"</p><p>"Easy. I've seen you looking at guys the way Dewey looks at girls."</p><p>"And you guys aren't... mad? Or upset?"</p><p>Louie laughed. "Upset? Why would we be upset? Huey, you're our brother. You liking guys doesn't change that. If you're happy, we're happy."</p><p>"Yeah man," Dewey agreed. "Guys, girls, it doesn't matter. As long as you're happy. Who cares what other people think?"</p><p>Huey sighed with relief and slid into a chair. "Thank god. I was worried you two would hate me."</p><p>"We can't hate you. Be annoyed by you, yes, but not hate you," Dewey teased.</p><p>Artemis smiled. "That's wonderful news!"</p><p>Dewey and Louie then turned to him. They looked at each other, then back at their brother's boyfriend.</p><p>"So... Artemis, was it?" Dewey asked.</p><p>"Yes. Artemis Quackland."</p><p>Louie eyed him up and down. "You from Duckburg?"</p><p>"Born and raised. My mother is a lawyer here, and my father works for the Duckburg Police Department."</p><p>"Really? You go to the high school?"</p><p>"No, I've been homeschooled all my life. Mother says public school is for peasants."</p><p>"Charming lady," Louie muttered underneath his breath. "How did you and Huey meet?"</p><p>"Oh, it was at the library," Huey replied.</p><p>"Of course it was," Dewey said with a chuckle.</p><p>"I was late for my lessons at home when Huey allowed me his place in line at the checkout. We happened to meet again the next day and we found we had a lot of common interests," Artemis continued.</p><p>"Let me guess, Junior Woodchuck alumni?" Louie asked.</p><p>"No, actually. My mother would not have approved of the Junior Woodchucks. She says it's not... practical. And I can assure you, she is a very practical woman."</p><p>"Yeesh. Well, you seem like a pretty decent guy. Glad to know you make our bro happy."</p><p>"Thank you. "</p><p>"But if you break our brother's heart, we will send Webby after you."</p><p>"Um... who's Webby?"</p><p>"Your best friend and worse nightmare all rolled into one," Dewey replied with a smile.</p><p>"Great. Thanks for threatening my boyfriend, guys. Can you leave so we can have our date?" Huey begged.</p><p>"Alright, alright. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Louie said as Dewey made kissing sounds.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. And listen... don't tell anyone else in the family, okay? Not Uncle Scrooge, not Mom, not Donald..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm just... not ready for them to know yet."</p><p>"What about Webby?" Dewey asked.</p><p>"You guys..."</p><p>"She'd find out eventually. It'll save us the pain."</p><p>Huey groaned. "Ugggggggghhhhhh... fine! You can tell Webby! But no one else!"</p><p>"Our lips are sealed, dear Hubert," Dewey reassured him.</p><p>"No problem. Have fun," Louie said as he and Dewey left.</p><p>-----</p><p>Huey came back to the mansion later that evening. He was ready to kick back and relax with a game of Legends of Legend Quest Dereznaroth when he heard squealing from upstairs. He knew the sound. Dewey and Louie must have just told Webby his secret. He tried to slip into the kitchen unnoticed, but the ball of pink energy came racing down the stairs and spotted him instantly. </p><p>"Huey Duck!" she yelled. "You will march right upstairs this instant and tell me everything!"</p><p>"Webby..."</p><p>"NOW, GOOD SIR!"</p><p>Huey couldn't believe this. Not wanting to face his adoptive sister's wrath, he reluctantly headed upstairs to his room. Inside were his brothers and Webby, who was barely able to contain her excitement. </p><p>"Sit. Now. Details," she ordered. Huey eyed his brothers.</p><p>"You just had to tell her."</p><p>"She already knew something was up when we got home. She's that good," Louie said.</p><p>"Indeed I am," Webby replied. "Now are you gonna tell me your side or do I have to tickle it out of you?"</p><p>"No no! No tickling needed!" Huey exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend, okay?"</p><p>Webby squealed again, causing all three boys to clap their hands over their ears.</p><p>"Oh my god! What's his name? Where did you meet? What's his favorite color? His favorite food? Does he have a deep, dark family secret no one knows about?"</p><p>Now Huey was laughing. "Slow down. His name's Artemis. We met at the library and now we're a couple."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"A month and a half now. He's really sweet. When I told him about the Junior Woodchucks, he listened to everything I said. He's also super smart, and he knows how to make me laugh..."</p><p>"Huey, oh my god! This is too perfect! I can't wait to meet him! You should bring him by for dinner sometime!"</p><p>Huey paled. "No, Webby, no one else can know. I'm... just not ready."</p><p>Webby softened. "Huey, everyone in this family is gonna love you no matter what. You know that."</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean, I just don't know how everyone will react. Scrooge probably still thinks that gay only means happy!"</p><p>"Yeah, he's old school like that," Louie said. "But I'm sure even Scrooge will accept you for who you are."</p><p>Huey shook his head. "I can't. Not yet. I need to prepare myself for it mentally."</p><p>"Okay. We understand. Take your time," Dewey reassured him. "There's no rush, right guys?"</p><p>"Of course," Webby replied, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"We're here for you dude," Louie added, patting his older brother on the back.</p><p>"Thanks guys."</p><p>Webby launched herself onto Huey, wrapping him in one of her famous hugs. "You have a boyfriend! I'm so jealous of you right now! You have to tell me more about him!"</p><p>"Webby... can't breathe... choking me..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted a little earlier than intended because finished earlier than I expected too. Might be a bit before the next chapter. Also, does anybody else have a sinking feeling that season three of DuckTales might be the last season? I sure hope not, I love this show too much. Fingers crossed they'll announce a season four.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey sat with Artemis on the beach. A week had passed since their relationship had been discovered, but luckily they managed to keep it a secret from the rest of Huey's family. Dewey and Louie now gladly covered for him when he wanted to see his boyfriend, and when he finally introduced Webby to Artemis, some eardrums were shattered. But now they were all good. Huey enjoyed every minute of his relationship with Artemis. He was a sweet, attentive guy who always listened to every word Huey said without complaint. His dream was to travel to different locations across the globe, and when he heard that Huey had been almost everywhere, he was excited to know more.</p><p>"You've been to Ithaquack? Home to the Greek gods and goddesses? Did you meet any of them?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Storkules is Uncle Donald's self-proclaimed best friend."</p><p>"What about Zeus? Is the king of gods as impressive as they say?"</p><p>"He's a huge jerk."</p><p>Artemis laughed. "You're kidding."</p><p>"Nope. A huge jerk who has a major fit when he loses."</p><p>Artemis laid down on their beach towel, watching the sun set. "You're so lucky, Huey. Having gone on so many adventures. Meanwhile I'm stuck here in Duckburg studying to be a lawyer or a doctor or some combination of the two.'</p><p>"You don't want to be either of those things?"</p><p>"No. It's all my mother's idea. She's a really powerful woman here in Duckburg. She wants me to be the same."</p><p>Huey looked at him sadly. "What about what you want? Doesn't she care about your dreams?"</p><p>"Not one bit. I... I haven't even told her I'm gay. She'll probably find me the daughter of some big, rich CEO and marry me off to them."</p><p>"But that's wrong. You shouldn't have to do something you don't want."</p><p>Artemis sighed. "It's an unfortunate truth. But at least I have you to talk to. You know, I've never had someone like you to hang out with before. As a friend or more. You're... you're actually my first boyfriend. My first relationship at all. And so far, I've loved every second of it."</p><p>Huey blushed. "I've... never been in a relationship before you either. All my life I tried to like girls the way my brothers do, but it just... wasn't me. And for so long I was to scared to tell them that."</p><p>"But from what you've told me, your family is super loving and accepting. You always have each other's back. I'm lucky to get ten minutes alone with my parents, what with their busy schedules."</p><p>"Do you think you'll ever tell them? About us? About the way you want to live?" Huey asked.</p><p>"Eventually I'd have to. But as for now... I just have to keep up the charade I guess."</p><p>Huey turned back to the sun, watching it as it seemed to lower itself into the ocean. "Well, whoever you want to be, I'll support you. No matter what." He was caught off guard for a moment when Artemis gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but smiled at the affectionate gesture. He laid down on the beach towel next to his boyfriend and watched as the stars began to light up the sky.</p><p>"<em>One day</em>," he thought. "<em>One day and we'll be together without it being a secret. Just gotta wait a little longer.</em>"</p><p>-----</p><p>Louie paced the floor of his shared room. He was nervous, but that was to be expected. Was he ready to go through with it? Would they still love him? Would everything change, or nothing at all?</p><p>He stopped. He was able to accept Huey for who he was, and so was Dewey and Webby. So why wouldn't they except him too? He was being irrational, he knew that, but fear did that sometimes. Even if you had a pretty good outlook on how an event would turn out, there was always that one small chance everything could be a disaster. Louie could see all the angles. He could see all the possible endings too. All that was left was to wait and see if he got the one he wanted.</p><p>Once Huey came home from his date, Louie gathered his siblings in the room together. They all knew something was up, so they waited silently until Louie was ready.</p><p>"Huey, when you told us you were gay, that helped me find the courage to tell you guys my secret. It may sound a little weird, but just bear with me. And any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer."</p><p>They all nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. Louie took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.</p><p>"I'm... asexual."</p><p>They stared at him with no change in expression. Dewey was the first to speak up.</p><p>"A sexual what?"</p><p>Louie facepalmed. "Not a sexual. Asexual. One word, Dew."</p><p>"And that means?"</p><p>"Asexual means not wanting to engage in sexual acts," Huey replied. "Am I correct, Louie?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much. Basically, I don't want to have sex with anyone. At all. Ever."</p><p>"Okay. There's no problem with that, Louie. What does it matter if you have sex or not?" Webby said.</p><p>"You guys don't think it's weird?"</p><p>"Why would we think it's weird?" Dewey asked. "So you don't want to have sex. It's not like it's required by law or anything."</p><p>"They way people talk about it sure makes it sound like it is."</p><p>"You act like it's such a big deal," Huey said. "Look, you guys accepted me as gay, so why shouldn't we accept you as asexual? Nothing's changed at all. You're still the same Louie we've grown up with."</p><p>"You acted like it was such a big deal when you came out," Louie told him.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it. The thoughts at the back of your head get pretty dark too, huh?"</p><p>"Well, one of them was thinking I'd get kicked out of the family for it."</p><p>Huey laughed. "Same. But we love you, Louie. No matter what."</p><p>Louie sat back on his bed and sighed with relief. "Ugh, that was a whole lot to let loose. I feel like a deflated balloon or something."</p><p>"So, question," Dewey spoke up.</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"Do you still want to be in a relationship at all?"</p><p>"Of course. Relationships aren't just about sex, you know."</p><p>"They're not?" Dewey teased. A book was thrown at his head.</p><p>"Ow! Kidding, I was kidding!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always had this headcanon that Louie is asexual, so I decided to write him as such.</p><p>How was your Halloween? Did you dress up? I sure did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was late. </p><p>Huey waited in front of the movie theater. He had agreed to meet Artemis there at five and go see an outdoor concert playing at the park. The idea had manifested after Dewey had mentioned seeing it the night before, saying that it was a pretty cool experience to have. So plans were formed and now here Huey was, waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Problem was, he was late. Very late.</p><p>Artemis was never late.</p><p>Huey started to worry. It was fifteen after, and each passing second filled him with dread. Something had to be wrong, he knew it. Artemis hadn't even sent him a text as to why he hadn't arrived, or given him a call. Huey tried himself, sending three texts and calling twice, but both calls went straight to voicemail, while the texts sat unanswered. He debated going to his house, he knew where Artemis lived, but that was risky considering that Artemis's parents didn't know about their son's relationship. After much thought, Huey decided to go anyway. He tried to think of a story on his way there, but eventually chose to just wing it. </p><p>Artemis lived in a neighborhood named Swanson Heights, known by locals as the Swanky Swan. It was a neighborhood for the richer families of Duckburg, families with doctors, politicians, or lawyers in them. Artemis's mother, Jacqueline Quackland, fell into the lawyer group. She was highly regarded if you needed to take legal action, and her failed cases were few and far between. Huey had to be careful with what he told her. One wrong thing could get him sent away.</p><p>He approached the front door and took a deep breath before finally knocking. A moment passed, then the door opened, Mrs. Quackland behind it. She eyed Huey quickly.</p><p>"Yes, may I help you?"</p><p>"Hi. Does um... Artemis Quackland live here?"</p><p>"Who is asking?"</p><p>Huey pulled out a book from his backpack. "I met him the other day at the library. He was looking for a specific book, but they didn't have it. I told him I did and he gave me this address so I could give it to him to borrow."</p><p>Huey waited as she absorbed the information. The story was mostly true. They had been at the library together one day and Artemis wasn't able to locate a book. Huey had remembered he had a copy, and his plan was to give it to his boyfriend that day while on their date. Mixing fact and fiction was the perfect way to make a believable lie.</p><p>"Yes, well, thank you young man. I will make sure he gets the book. As of right now my son is not accepting visitors, but I appreciate the kind offer. Good day."</p><p>She closed the door and Huey was left standing on the front step. He had hoped to see Artemis, but the plan had failed. Now what? Questions ran through his head. Why didn't Artemis want to see anyone? Why wasn't he answering his calls and texts? </p><p>A light knocking on glass snapped him out of his thoughts and turned his head to the source of the sound. Artemis stood in front of the living room window, obscured to the other people in the house by the couch. He waved at Huey, then jerked his thumb to the right, indicating that he should go around to the back. Huey picked up the cue immediately, doing as instructed. A minute passed and Artemis arrived at the kitchen window, checking behind him for any sign of his family, before carefully opening the window.</p><p>"Huey! I'm so glad to see you," he whispered.</p><p>"Artemis, are you okay? I was so worried!" </p><p>Artemis put a finger to his beak. "Not so loud, they might hear you."</p><p>"Sorry. But, what's going on? Your mom said you're not seeing anyone?"</p><p>Artemis looked at the ground before replying. "My mother... she found out I'm gay."</p><p>Huey was shocked. "What? How?"</p><p>"I forgot to erase my Internet search history last night. I was looking up some LGBTQ+ websites and she saw it. She basically has me on lockdown now."</p><p>"What did she say? When she found out?"</p><p>Artemis sighed. "She told me that she would not tolerate having a gay son. That I would do as told, and only date girls that met her standards."</p><p>"That's insane! We need to get you out of here!"</p><p>"How? And where? I have nowhere to go."</p><p>"You can stay with us, at the mansion."</p><p>"But what about the rest of your family? I thought you hadn't told them yet."</p><p>"I'll figure something out. I'll come back later tonight with some back-up. We'll sneak you out."</p><p>"O-Okay. But be careful. I don't want you to get in trouble, Huey."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll see you later, I promise."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Guys, I need your help!"</p><p>Huey ran into his shared bedroom. Dewey and Louie sat up immediately once they saw the intense look on their brother's face.</p><p>"What's up?" Dewey asked.</p><p>"Yeah, something wrong, Hue?" Louie questioned.</p><p>"Wait, we need Webby for this. Webby!" Huey called down the hallway. In a flash she was there. </p><p>"You rang?"</p><p>Huey practically pulled her in the room, then locked the door.</p><p>"Rude much?" Webby complained, smoothing her skirt.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. But I need you guys' help with something really important."</p><p>"Okay. What do you need us for?" Louie asked.</p><p>"Artemis's mom found out he's gay and now she has him locked up in his house."</p><p>There was a silence. Until Webby broke it.</p><p>"What?! That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard! And I've heard a lot of horrible things! Locking him up because he's gay?! Just wait'll I get my hands on that pompous-"</p><p>"Webby, calm down. I have a plan. We're going to his house tonight and getting him out of there."</p><p>"You mean, like a prison break?" Dewey asked with a  smile.</p><p>"Sort of, I guess. But I can only do it with help from the three of you. Are you all in?"</p><p>"Of course!" Dewey replied.</p><p>"Anything to help our brother and his boyfriend," Louie added.</p><p>"Yeah! Let's kick some tailfeathers!" Webby exclaimed.</p><p>"This has to be as secret as possible. So no hurting people, okay Webby?"</p><p>Webby pouted. "Okay. But I'm still bringing my grappling hook in case of emergencies."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get ready for a jail break everybody!</p><p>(I'm hitting a little snag of writer's block on chapter six, so just be patient guys! Hopefully it'll be out soon.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They crept out late that night, prepared for what was to come. The plan was set, Dewey and Louie would be the distractions while Huey and Webby went to help Artemis. Huey knew a little bit about Artemis's house from his short visit and his boyfriend's description of it. There were four security cameras, one overlooking the front yard, two on each side of the house, and one in the back. They'd have to be careful when avoiding them, but the cameras were really the only threat.</p>
<p>The four of them rode their bikes in the night, swiftly and silently racing through Duckburg. No one else was out, it was after eleven, and even the teenagers themselves were risking it by going out after curfew. They'd staged some dummies in their room to make it look as if they were sleeping in bed, should anyone check up on them.</p>
<p>They peddled up to the house, leaving their bikes a few feet away. All lights were off, perfect. Huey turned to his siblings, ready to finalize the plan.</p>
<p>"Okay, Dewey and Louie, how are you gonna set off the distraction?"</p>
<p>Louie removed a pack of firecrackers from his hoodie pocket. "Simple."</p>
<p>"Whoa! Those aren't... illegal or anything, are they?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! I bout them at Vinnie's Fireworks stand."</p>
<p>"Wasn't Vinnie in jail once?"</p>
<p>"Minor detail."</p>
<p>Huey facepalmed. "If you two get arrested someday, I wouldn't be surprised."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. Now, me and Louie are gonna set these off in front of the house," Dewey explained. "You two are gonna sneak behind, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Webby replied, bringing out her lock picking kit. Artemis's room was on the second floor, and all the windows the house had were padlocked on the outside as well as being able to lock from the inside. Webby, being the absolute boss she was, knew how to pick the lock to get Artemis one step closer to freedom.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's do this," Huey said. Dewey and Louie went to the front of the house, staying in the street as to avoid trespassing. If they happened to get caught, it would help to state that they were not on the property. They also had full-face rubber masks to wear, so no one could truly be able to identify them. Dewey had a pelican mask while Louie wore a dog one. Once Huey and Webby went to the side of the house, while carefully avoiding the cameras, Huey motioned for his brothers to start the distraction. Louie handed Dewey a box of matches and Dewey lit the first one. He threw it a little ways down the street, then...</p>
<p>
  <strong>BANG</strong>
</p>
<p>Dewey then laughed like a hyena before sending another one down the street. Louie followed suit, throwing firecrackers and yelling nonsense. Lights in every house on the street flashed on, and several residents came rushing out. Including Mr. and Mrs. Quackland, Artemis's parents. Huey remembered that Mr. Quackland worked for the Duckburg Police Department. He hoped his brothers weren't sent to jail. It would definitely be legal, they were eighteen.</p>
<p>"Hey! What on earth are you boys doing? It's almost midnight, I could arrest you for disturbing the peace!" Mr. Quackland roared.</p>
<p>"Quoi de neuf mec?" Dewey asked in perfect French, having learned it in high school.</p>
<p>"Envie de faire la fête?" Louie added, laughing and lighting another firecracker. He threw it down in front of the group of adults that had formed. Everyone jumped back as it exploded.</p>
<p>Huey and Webby used that moment to use a slingshot to launch a rock at the side camera. It cracked the lens nicely, the camera surely wouldn't see much of anything now. They ran to the backyard and took out the second camera when the next firecracker went off. There was a tree in the backyard that perfectly lined up against the back of the house. Webby smirked as she used her grappling hook to secure a line on the tree, then slowly rose up off the ground. Huey rolled his eyes and went with the more practical decision of climbing the actual tree. Webby sat on a branch closest to the window that led into Artemis's room and tapped on the window as loud as she dared to. The curtains were pulled back slightly, then completely opened once Artemis recognized them. He opened the inside lock as Webby began picking the outside one. It clicked open successfully, and she let it fall to the ground.</p>
<p>"Thank gosh, I was afraid you would get caught," Artemis whispered. He jumped at the sound of another firecracker. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"My brothers being idiots to help save you," Huey replied with a smile. "C'mon, let's get out of here already."</p>
<p>The three carefully climbed down the tree in single file. The branches strained at their combined weight, but they managed to make it down safely. Artemis retrieved his bike from the shed as Huey went to the side of the house and waved down his brothers. Once they saw his signal, the two lit the rest of the firecrackers and scattered them all around. The adults began yelling as they went off at random intervals, making some people jump in fright. Dewey and Louie started racing away to join the other teenagers.</p>
<p>"Suck it you snobs! We're outta here!" Dewey called back, laughing.</p>
<p>"Send us a postcard sometime!" Louie shouted as he jumped on his bike.</p>
<p>Huey looked at them in horror. "Are you trying to get them to send the police after us?! You do realize that Artemis's dad works for the Duckburg police?"</p>
<p>Dewey's face went pale. "Well, you could have mentioned that," he mumbled. "But hey, we got everything done, and know one will ever know."</p>
<p>"This was actually surprisingly exhilarating," Artemis said. </p>
<p>"Oh boy, as if living with one of you wasn't enough, now we have to deal with another Huey speaking Nerdese," Louie teased. Huey playfully punched him.</p>
<p>"I'm so ready to get home and go to sleep, I'm exhausted."</p>
<p>They rode back home in silence, happy to see all the lights still off. No one was awake, not even their ghost butler Duckworth, but then, ghosts don't need sleep so he was probably off somewhere else. They all whispered good night and Webby went up to her room in the attic while the boys went to theirs. Huey had set up and air mattress and some blankets and pillows for Artemis to sleep on, and his boyfriend was grateful.</p>
<p>"Are we just gonna hide this from the rest of your family? That I'm staying here?" Artemis asked.</p>
<p>"Basically. Or I'll make up some story. Don't worry, everything will work out, I promise."</p>
<p>Artemis didn't want him or Huey to worry anymore, so he dropped the subject and settled in to go to sleep. The rest of the boys did the same, and soon they were all unconscious, drained from their exciting night out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a struggle to write, I had a touch of writer's block unfortunately, but I got it out! I've been busy working on a new story which may or may not come out soon, depending on how the writing goes, and stressing with some personal issues, but I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon!</p>
<p>French translations:</p>
<p>Quoi de neuf mec?- What's up, dude?<br/>Envie de faire la fête?- Care to party?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>